Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and a structure thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device has a high contrast ratio and is suitable to display a moving image. Further, since power consumption of the liquid crystal display device is low, the liquid crystal display device is utilized in various fields such as a notebook computer, a monitor, or a TV. A molecular structure of a liquid crystal is thin and long. The liquid crystal has an optical anisotropy having a directivity of an alignment and a polarization property by which when the liquid crystal is located in an electric field, an orientation of the molecules changes depending on an intensity of the electric field. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device implements an image using the optical anisotropy and the polarization property of the liquid crystal.
Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel formed by interposing a liquid crystal layer between two opposing substrates that are bonded to each other. Electrodes, formed on inner surfaces of two substrates, are used to change an orientation of the liquid crystal molecules by an electric field applied thereto, thereby causing difference of light transmittances. The difference of transmittances by the liquid crystal alignment is reflected to a color combination which is implemented while light supplied from a backlight passes through a color filter to be displayed as a color image.
A typical liquid crystal display device manufacturing process may be classified into a substrate manufacturing process for forming an array substrate and a color filter substrate, a cell process of completing a liquid crystal panel, and a module process of integrating the liquid crystal panel and the backlight.
During the process of completing a liquid crystal panel, a sealant is formed at an outer periphery of a substrate to bond the array substrate and the color filter substrate to each other. The sealant also serves to maintain a cell gap. Here, the present inventors recognized that the adhesion of the sealant between both substrates should be reinforced to increase stability and reliability of the liquid crystal panel.